Louis XIII of France
|birth name = Louis de Bourbon|full name = Louis XIII de Bourbon, King of France and Navarre|nickname(s) = Sire, Louis Le Just|originally from = France|Spouse = Anne of Austria †|episode count = 1|first episode = I Am The State (flashback)|last episode = I Am The State (flashback)|hair color = Grey|ause of death = Tuberculosis|irl = ' History's Louis XIII of France}} '''Louis XIII of France' is the prior King of France and Navarre, the (illegimate) father of Louis XIV and Philippe of France and the husband of Anne of Austria. Related Pages *[[Louis XIII of France/Gallery|'Louis XIII of France/Gallery']] *[[Kingdom of France|'Kingdom of France']] *[[House of Bourbon|'House of Bourbon']] *[[Palace of Versailles|'Palace of Versailles']] Biography Louis XIII‘s Life Born at the Palace of Fontainebleau, Louis XIII was the oldest child of Henry IV of France and his second wife Marie de' Medici. As son of the king, he was a Fils de France ("son of France"), and as the eldest son, Dauphin of France. His father Henry IV was the first French king of the House of Bourbon, having succeeded his second cousin, Henry III of France (1574–1589), in application of Salic law. Eleonora de' Medici, his maternal aunt, was his godmother. As a child, he was raised under the supervision of the royal governess Françoise de Montglat. The ambassador of King James I of England to the court of France, Sir Edward Herbert, who presented his credentials to Louis XIII in 1619, remarked on Louis’s extreme congenital speech impediment and his double teeth. Shortly before his ninth birthday, Louis became king of France and Navarre after his father Henry IV was assassinated. His mother, Marie de' Medici, acted as regent during his minority. Mismanagement of the kingdom and ceaseless political intrigues by Marie and her Italian favourites led the young king to take power in 1617 by exiling his mother and executing her followers, including Concino Concini, the most influential Italian at the French court. Louis XIII, taciturn and suspicious, relied heavily on his chief ministers, first Charles d'Albert, duc de Luynes and then Cardinal Richelieu, to govern the Kingdom of France. King and cardinal are remembered for establishing the Académie française, and ending the revolt of the French nobility. They systematically destroyed castles of defiant lords and denounced the use of private violence (dueling, carrying weapons, and maintaining private armies). By the end of 1620s, Richelieu established "the royal monopoly of force" as the ruling doctrine. The reign of Louis "the Just" was also marked by the struggles against the Huguenots and Habsburg Spain. Louis XIII died in Paris on 14 May 1643, the 33rd anniversary of his father's death. [[Season One|'Season One']] In the second episode of the first season ”I Am The State“ Louis XIII appearances in a flashback while he‘s dying in his bed. Personality N/A Historical Facts * In the sphere of the men's fashion, Louis helped introduce the wearing of wigs among men in 1624 that became fashionable for the first time since antiquity. This would be a dominant style among men in European and European-influenced countries for nearly 200 years until the fashion changes brought about by the French Revolution. | |[[Category:Characters]]||}} Category:Royal Family Category:Deceased Category:French Category:Nobles Category:History Category:House of Bourbon Category:Season One Category:Crown Royals